Grab Me Again
by YaoiFanLady 2
Summary: SANJIxZOROxLUFFY Sequel to GRAB ME. Sanji and Zoro have no idea that all of their nakama, bar one, already know about their secret relationship. Luffy's still clueless, so the crew decide to help open his eyes and have him bust Sanji and Zoro in the act


_Hey guys, heres the sequel to __**'Grab Me'**__! Hooray! I hope u guys like this, I've been turning over the possibility of a sequel in my head and I've decided that "hell why not?", so here it is!_

_So yeah, this is once again M (or maybe R?) rated coz of the smut and sex scenes. _

_Uh, 'Grab Me' had Sanji and Zoro going at it like animals, and there was some mention of Luffy perhaps being interested in joining them if he figured out what was going on. Some of you said that you liked the idea, so I've run with it. _

_Now, how on earth does Luffy manage to barge in while Sanji and Zoro are screwing like rabbits? Hahaha Nami, Robin, Usopp and Chopper do some interfering, that's how! So read and please review! Sanji x Zoro x Luffy smut now!! HOOORAY!!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two men it concerned, the crew of the Merry Go had long known the truth behind their mysterious rendezvous, their secret glances and whispered conversations.

The Navigator was the first to notice, simply because she was-apparently-a lot more clued in when it came to the goings on of the small pirate ship than the rest of her Nakama. It was only a mere coincidence that she was a tad nosy and sometimes would snoop to discover what the two men were _really_ doing in the kitchen at 3 in the morning.

The latest and oldest member of the crew had-of course-known since the beginning, had even taken a guess that it would happen before it had and was therefore in no way surprised when it became apparent that they were hiding something. She had simply smiled in her inconspicuous manner and continued to read, taking no heed to the somehow sexual way that they were glancing at each other.

Next to notice had been the long-nosed Gunner, who had had the misfortune of walking past the kitchen late at night to take a leak off of the edge of the ship and heard the rather loud goings on from behind the locked door. He had risen to all expectations that the two women had gossipped about a few hours earlier, running back to his bed and curling into a ball, shivering and whimpering as his brain tried to forget the profane swearing and loud moans and groans it had registered hearing a moment before.

Soon after, the youngest member of the crew cottoned on to the fact that two of his Nakama must have a good reason for coming for painkillers a slight more often than they used to. Somehow, this revelation managed to occur on the same day that the Sniper emerged from the bunkroom wide-eyed and skittish, having heard something he'd never even thought possible and spent the night awake and terrified. Having convinced his friend that it really would be alright if he told him what was wrong, the small Doctor finally put two and two together, turning a brilliant crimson a moment later and joining his friend in a series of rants and raves that consisted almost solely of "OH MY GOD!"

Managing to keep their awareness in the dark, the Navigator, the Gunner, the Doctor and the Archaeologist met in secret and discussed what was going on, and how long it could have been going on for. Their topic turned took a curious turn as everyone-Robin excluded (she already knew)-looked back at the past few weeks and realised with a fair amount of horror/fascination what exactly they had been doing, and _where_.

"We eat on that!" Usopp said in faint horror, shivering slightly.

Chopper patted his knee comfortingly. "I'm sure Sanji cleans it very thoroughly, right Nami?"

Raising an eyebrow at the pleading look the youngest member of the crew was giving her, the Navigator nodded and swept her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure he does, you know how fussy he is about that sort of thing. Besides, I don't think they even make it to the table sometimes."

Robin merely smiled at the playfully devious expression on her fellow female pirate's attractive face and then took a few moments to revel in the mortified expression on the one belonging to the now permanently scarred Usopp, who was wringing his hands and gaping like a fish. Evidently, his imagination was working in overdrive, and being rather creative judging by his amazed expression.

"So everyone knows then?" The timid voice of the Doctor rose in an uncertain question.

"Uh, well no." Nami smiled and looked over at Robin, who was sitting slightly away from the group and watching in amusement. "Luffy still doesn't know."

"He's lucky." Usopp muttered under his breath, causing the Archaeologist's smile to widen.

Ignoring him, Nami continued. "It's no wonder, Luffy's so dense. I'm really not surprised."

"But it's only a matter of time." came Robin's soft voice from her spot on the couch. "Captain-san will find out soon enough."

"That's true, but the question is, should we tell him?"

Usopp took his head out of his hands and met Nami's gaze, reading her mind. "He's not exactly a very discreet guy; he'll blab that we know for sure."

"Yeah, and they wont be very happy, will they?" Chopper piped up, cottoning on to the train of thought his Nakama were in. "That we've known and not told them, so that they still have to pretend and keep it a secret?"

Nami uncrossed her legs and sat up straighter, an annoyed look on her face. "Actually I was thinking that he'd say or do something stupid and then they'll both try to kill him. Or destroy the ship."

"Or both." Usopp added with a lopsided grin.

"Why don't we just let Captain-san find out for himself? It won't take that long, especially if we help it along a little bit."

All three stared at the raven-haired woman for a few moments, stunned that they hadn't thought of that earlier.

Nami suddenly broke out into a cunning grin and brought her hands to her face, tapping her fingertips together. Her eyes glimmered in mischief. "If he doesn't even notice when Sanji and Zoro are screwing like rabbits right in front of him, he definitely won't notice us trying to drop a few hints here and there, right?"

Usopp and Chopper looked at each other and then looked back over at Nami, who was smirking in such a way that was almost frightening. Usopp shrugged and tilted his head, thinking. "It could be hard; Luffy isn't exactly known for his smarts, is he?"

Chopper nodded. "Yeah, the only way that he'll notice them doing something is if he actually sees it, and even then he might not quite get it!"

Usopp, Nami and Robin all looked at the naive young reindeer and then at each other, eyes meeting and minds thinking exactly the same thing. Then all of a sudden, the reindeer squeaked in fright as three sets of conniving eyes were laid upon him.

"What?" he asked, wringing his hooves together in anxiety as Nami kneeled down and met eye to eye with the small animal.

"That's a great idea, Chopper! Why didn't I think of that?" she breathed excitedly, brown eyes wide in mirth.

Behind her, Usopp sat with a sneaky look on his mocha face. "It's perfect! The only way to get Luffy to see what they're doing-"

"-is for him to actually see it!!" Nami finished gleefully, clasping her hands around Chopper's hooves and shaking them. "You're a genius Chopper!"

"Stop it, I hate you! I'm not happy that you said that, you bitch!" Chopper squealed in false anger and started to wiggle in his own special way at being complemented, before he realised just what he'd gotten himself into. "Wait. Why am I a genius again?"

"For giving me the best idea ever, that's why!" Nami raised herself up and sat back down on her seat, eyes turned thoughtful. She turned round to Usopp and tilted her head questioningly. "Now then, how do you think we should do this?"

Usopp grinned and tapped the goggles he had on his head. "I'm due in the crows nest tomorrow after dinner, and it seems pretty obvious that Zoro isn't just helping Sanji with the dishes after we've finished eating. I could keep a look out, perhaps give signals, and just keep a general eye out if something unexpected happens?"

"I could help out too. My abilities do make me the perfect option for working covertly. Perhaps I should keep a watch on the inside of the kitchen, and notify you of Usopp's observations?" Robin looked over at the smirking Navigator and she nodded in agreement.

"They'll lock the door, so I guess that's where I'm going to be useful. There's no lock that I can't pick." Nami held herself high, proud of her talents as a professional thief. "So Usopp will be in the crows nest, keeping an eye on what's going on and giving the signal when all is good for me to proceed. Robin will also be keeping an eye in the spots Usopp can't see, as well as giving a helping hand if Luffy decides to do something stupid-"

"Which is definitely going to happen." Usopp cut in, raising his eyebrows matter-of-factly.

Nami shrugged and continued, mirroring the cunning smile of her fellow female pirate. "Yes, that's a given. When Sanji calls for Zoro to come in and 'help with the dishes', we give them 15 minutes to get hot and heavy. Then on the signal, I'll pick the door and Luffy will _accidentally_ burst in."

All members of the plot nodded their heads, except for one small reindeer who tugged nervously on his white-crossed red hat and put his hoof up in question. "Um, Nami?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do?"

Nami smiled indulgently, and Usopp chuckled. "Well, you're going to have the most important job of all. When I've picked the lock, I'm going to go into my tangerine grove, or find somewhere quiet where I can sit and watch the mayhem. Then one of us will get your attention and you're going to be the one that suggests Luffy go into the kitchen. Say you forgot something in there and ask him to get it for you. Any excuse is good."

The small creature gulped. "Why me?"

Nami merely smiled knowingly and Usopp patted his friend on the shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. "It's because Luffy will definitely say that you told him to go in there."

"And Sanji and Zoro will wanna kill whoever sabotaged their fun by setting Luffy on them." Nami added, meeting Chopper's worried stare.

"So why am I going to do it then?! I don't want them to kill me!!" the young Doctor squealed in fright.

"You misunderstand, Doctor-san." Robin murmured comfortingly. "You are the only one that Swordsman-san and Cook-san won't hurt. You're simply just too cute and small for them to feel getting revenge is justifiable."

"So…" Chopper thought about it for a second, and then looked up at his Nakama to see if he'd gotten it right. "You need me to send Luffy in because no one else will be able to get away with it, is that right?"

Nami and Usopp both broke into pleased grins, while Robin merely smiled in her mysterious way. "Yes, Doctor-san. That's right."

"Thanks Chopper, I knew we could count on you!" Nami said happily, before standing up and brushing off her skirt out of habit. "Well then, let's go. No doubt the others are wondering what's going on."

With that, Nami promptly left the room, patting the top of Chopper's hat and grinning as she left. Usopp also got up and left a few moments later, leaving the reindeer alone with his fellow devil fruit-powered companion. Robin smiled down at Chopper and stood up, making to leave.

"This should be very entertaining, right Doctor-san?"

Chopper clambered to his feet and grinned happily up at his comrade, glad that he was useful. "Yeah. I'm glad I could help."

The mysterious women merely turned to walk out of the door, smiling knowingly. "I'm sure they'll be thanking you for this once it all has played out."

Chopper, who didn't quite understand what Robin meant, simply beamed and followed her out of the room and onto the deck where Usopp and Luffy were waiting for him to join them in their fun.

Robin made her way up to the end of the ship, taking her seat under the umbrella and picking up her book, blossoming an arm on the way up to slide shut the kitchen window, from which issued forth the sounds of gasping and stifled moans.

Sanji and Zoro had obviously forgotten to close it on their way in.

Robin's smile widened, and she returned to the chapter she'd been reading. Soon, there would be no need for them to hide their secret.

* * *

By the next day, all things for the plan were in position. When Zoro volunteered to swap duty for the crows nest in the evening, Usopp declined, claiming that he didn't want to get roped into doing the cleanup after dinner. Zoro had grumbled and found his customary spot under the mast, promptly taking a very loud nap.

Nami and Robin sat at their table, sipping the fruit juice that Sanji had insisted making them. The night was warm and balmy-the perfect evening for a little kitchen rendezvous. Indeed, Sanji and Zoro hadn't spent much time together that day, conveniently split apart when any chance for 'personal attention' arose. After all, the plan needed both men to be more than just a little bit lonely if anything extremely embarrassing was to happen. And it would take a lot to open their rubber-brained Captain's eyes.

Chopper was staying out on deck, prepared to be in the right spot at the right time if he was going to be needed. Luffy was currently messing around with Usopp in the crow's nest, his raucous laughter echoing around the ship. Sanji clunked and clattered in the kitchen, the only open window letting out the smoke of his cigarette into the warm summer's air.

All in all, the plan was set. Nami sipped her juice quietly, worst possible scenarios running through her devious mind and a small camera hidden in her lacy red bra. None of this would go undocumented, after all.

As if on cue, the kitchen door banged open and Sanji stomped out, the low stub of an almost finished cigarette hanging from his lips. Spotting his lover and recently recruited kitchen-hand sleeping on deck, the blonde stealthily wandered over and nudged the Swordsman with his foot, trying to stir him from sleep. When Zoro grumbled and rolled over, Sanji huffed and threw the stump of his smoke overboard. Raising a foot silently, he landed a decent thumping stomp right on Zoro's middle and stalked off to the kitchen, ignoring the surprised and irritated yells of the now wide awake santoryu master.

"Get your lazy ass in here and do some of the dishes, marimo!" The irritated shout from the cook echoed around the deck as the blonde walked inside and slammed the kitchen door shut.

Grumbling profoundly, Zoro got up and made for the kitchen, letting himself in quietly and closing the door behind him. If Luffy hadn't been yelling down something at Chopper at that very moment, the quiet click as the door was locked could have been heard by the other members of the crew.

Robin, blooming a hand and testing the doorknob gently, nodded to Nami that it was indeed locked and then looked up at the crows nest, spotting a place where she could form a hand without her Captain's notice. Grabbing a hold of Usopp's arm, the Gunner looked down to his left in time to see the feminine appendage pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Looking over, he saw that Phase One was now complete and nodded to Robin from his vantage spot. Turing back around to see her arm slink back into the woodwork, Usopp fixed his bandana and goggles and then elbowed Luffy out of the crow's nest. The rubber man simply stretched an arm down and planted himself next to Chopper, who was fiddling with some of his equipment near the ram head.

Now that the Captain was preoccupied, Robin blossomed a hand on the mast, extending arms from her palms until it reached the window of the kitchen. With one of the curtains slightly open, an eye appeared on the final palm of her extensive limbs, giving her the chance to sneak a peek into the kitchen. The rather erotic scene of a practically naked blonde Cook on his knees licking and kissing better the area of his entirely naked lover he'd previously kicked greeted her eye.

From her spot up on the top deck, the ex-villain grinned.

Robin relayed this information to Nami, who was watching Chopper try to explain his chemistry set to the ever curious Monkey D. Luffy with an amused smirk. Placing her now empty glass on the small table, her smile widened and she beamed at her friend. "Perfect. Just a little longer."

Robin nodded and sat back; closing her book and drinking the rest of her juice, the woman ignored the slightly distracted way that Nami was watching her as she licked her lips. Smiling at the slight blush on the Navigator's face, Robin allowed a few more minutes to tick past before repeating her investigation. This time, the scenario that her extended eye saw was one that she was very reluctant to tear herself away from, having never seen something so raw and _animalistic_ in her turbulent life. Trying to suppress the heat growing in her body from the erotic scene she had just witnessed, Robin coughed slightly and felt her cheeks go warm.

Nami looked around and raised an eyebrow at the almost vulnerable expression on Robin's blushing face, grinning a moment later as a thought dawned on her. "Now's a good time then?"

Robin merely raised a few fingers to her lips and nodded, ignoring the way that the stars reflected in the younger woman's entrancing round eyes. Now was not the time to get distracted. "Y-yes."

"Good." Nami smiled disarmingly once more before turning to Usopp, who was watching them for a sign. Mouthing something, Usopp gave the thumbs up and then resumed keeping an eye on the two figures at the front of the ship.

"Usopp says the coast is clear." Nami explained, before standing up and pulling her lock picking set from its holder on her thigh.

Sneaking silently down onto the main deck, Nami knelt down in front of the door and peeked inside, checking to make sure the two occupants were well and truly distracted. At least, that was what she told herself, in reality very curious as to what had gotten Robin a little hot and bothered.

Eyes widening and breath catching, Nami allowed herself a few minutes of sinful indulgence before tearing her eyes away from the two animals inside the kitchen and went to work, trying desperately to stop her hands from quivering in excitement.

When the lock finally slid open and the handle turned, Nami grabbed her tools and dashed back up to her seat, chest heaving with each excited breath, heart pounding and face red in a burning blush. Robin blinked a few times, taking the moment to look over her fellow pirate who was in a rather attractive state of excitement, before mentally reprimanding herself for thinking such adolescent thoughts. She was older than that, more mature and-she insisted to herself-not as hormonal as her teenage companions.

The Captain wasn't the only one being a little delusional.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?" Coming out of her daze and realising that she had been staring at the spot where Nami's skirt fell away from her _lovely _thighs, Robin met the other woman's gaze and tilted her head. "Sorry, yes?"

"Could you, uh…" Nami stumbled over her words, more than aware of where on her body the older woman had been staring at admiringly. "Could you get Usopp's attention so he can let Chopper know it's his turn now?"

"Oh, yes, of course Navigator-san."

Moments later, an arm appeared on the rim of the crows nest and tapped Usopp on the shoulder. Looking down at the appendage that was planted in the wood from just around the elbow, he smiled to himself when it turned and pointed in the direction of the two young pirates currently mucking around beside the ram head. Patting the hand to communicate that he understood, Usopp leaned over the rail of the nest and took out his slingshot, placing a small rubber ball in its holder. Letting it fly when the Captain's back was turned, the small bouncy object hit right beside Chopper's foot before springing up and bouncing off the side of the ship.

Chopper, recognising the signal, touched his hat nervously and then stood up, grabbing the hem of Luffy's shorts to get his attention. "Luffy?"

The dark haired pirate turned and squatted beside his friend, goofy grin not leaving his face. "Yeah?"

"What were you looking at?"

Luffy took off his ever-present straw hat and scratched his head. "I dunno, I thought I heard something coming from the kitchen. It sounded kinda weird. I wonder what it was?"

Chopper paled and then giggled uncomfortably. "It was probably nothing. Anyway, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure!" The rubber man stuck his hat back on his head and his grin widened. "What?"

"I left some of my equipment in the kitchen, you know, before dinner." The reindeer swallowed, glad that his simple Captain hadn't noticed the squeak in his voice. "Could you go get it for me?"

Luffy stood up and pounded his chest with a fist. "I can do that, no problem!"

Chopper was about to say thankyou when the young pirate turned heel and sprinted off to the kitchen, laughing like a mental patient. Watching the exuberant young man throw an arm up to the railing outside the kitchen door and bypass the stairs by hurling himself up to the higher deck, Chopper shook his head and then nodded to Usopp, who had inconspicuously been watching from the top of the mast.

"He didn't even ask me what I wanted!" Chopper muttered incredulously to himself, before turning to Heavy Point and swiftly clambering up to join Usopp in the crows nest. Returning to his smallest form, the pirate Doctor poked his head over the rim of the nest in time to see Luffy swing open the kitchen door and dash inside, Usopp's infernal giggles in his ears.

The very moment the door swung shut, a multitude of hands and arms appeared from the frames and barricaded the door completely closed, while Nami sped down to the doorhandle and whipped out a small lock picking set from her thigh. After a few seconds, she dashed back to her seat and the arms disappeared.

The door had been relocked. The only difference was that this time, Luffy was inside as well.

Mission accomplished.

Sitting back down at her seat and taking a deep breath, Nami smiled like it was the most normal day in the world and sat back, revelling in the chaos that would surely ensue.

Robin sat beside her, wondering vaguely if Nami knew that her skin looked almost impossibly entrancing in the pale moonlight. Blinking and then swallowing to maintain her calm, the older woman also sat back and picked up her book, finding it not nearly as interesting to look at as something else she had in her field of vision.

There was a loud shout from the kitchen below them, and what sounded like scuffling. Robin had a very amusing mental image of two grown men scrambling for their clothes and blushing like schoolgirls, and she put the book back down again, staring up at the night sky and listening to the mayhem.

It was up to them now.

_

* * *

_

_Oh, and if those of you who think that you might like to see anything come up between Nami and Robin, y'all just let me know. I haven't done Yuri before, but it might be really hott to do. Mmmm. Yummy. Yeah. Maybe another spin-off story? We shall see!!_

_The first chapter is just a little bit of forethought, explaining the how...the next chapter will be when Luffy's in the kitchen, going "Nani?" and wondering why his Nakama are naked. Lol_

_Oh, and I have a present for all of you. Don't ask me where I got this info from, but I'm pretty sure that it's correct. Go for your life-if you've got the right info coz I'm wrong, I'd really like to hear about it. _

_Well here's my present: BIRTHDAYS!!!...and a little bit of info on the side that I decided to throw in. heh XD_

_NOTE: They are listed in the order in which they joined the crew._

_**Name: **__Monkey D. Luffy, __**Crew Position: **__Captain, __**Age: **__17 yrs, __**Birthdate: **__May 5, **S**__**tar sign: **__Taurus, __**Bounty: **__B100,000,000_

_**Name: **__Roronoa Zoro, __**Crew Position: **__First Mate, __**Age: **__19 yrs, __**Birthdate: **__November 11, __**Star sign: **__Scorpio, __**Bounty: **__B60,000,000_

_**Name: **__Nami, __**Crew Position: **__Navigator, __**Age: **__18 yrs, __**Birthdate: **__July 3, __**Star sign: **__Cancer, __**Bounty: **__None_

_**Name: **__Usopp, __**Crew Position: **__Gunner/Repairman (lol), __**Age: **__17 yrs, __**Birthdate: **__April 1, __**Star sign: **__Aries, __**Bounty: **__None_

_**Name: **__Sanji, __**Crew Position: **__Cook, __**Age: **__19 yrs, __**Birthdate: **__March 2, __**Star sign: **__Pisces, __**Bounty: **__None_

_**Name: **__Tony Tony Chopper, __**Crew Position: **__Doctor, __**Age: **__15 yrs (approx), __**Birthdate: **__December 24, __**Star sign: **__Capricorn, __**Bounty: **__None_

_**Name: **__Nico Robin, __**Crew Position: **__Archaeologist (?), __**Age: **__28 yrs, __**Birthdate: **__February 6, __**Star sign: **__Aquarius, __**Bounty: **__B79,000,000_

_That reminds me-what exactly IS Robin's position on the ship? Her personal profession is archaeology and political mutiny, but what did she join the crew as? I mean, Chopper's the Doc, Nami's the Navigator, and so on and so forth, but what about the ex-Vice-President of the Baroque Works, I ask you?? She was a stowaway, really. And she refused to leave coz Luffy had saved her life, so he let her sail with them as one of his Nakama. Hmmm. Ah well, she's the local ex-villain archaeologist. Sounds like an interesting resume to me. Lol_

_Review! Ja ne!_

_YaoiFanLady2 xox_


End file.
